Procrastinate
by Smoothie-chan
Summary: Written for a friend because there aren't enough Zack.Genesis fics. AU. Genesis is good at distractions, Zack is good at procrastination.
1. Yay Smut!

Let's get some stuffs straight here. You see, if I owned Square Enix, I'd make a machine that would make my favorite characters into robots or something that actually existed and then I'd drag them with me everywhere. But sadly, I do not own Square Enix, so the machine won't happen. Also, this little story was written for my great friend because she wanted to read more Zack/Genesis stories, since only two exist... at the moment. So Saturn Spacik this is for you. :3

* * *

Somethings were meant to be put off till later.

There are things like laundry, showering, dishes, and occasionally reading a book that had to be done, finished, complete.

Then there are things that you can procrastinate. Stuff like homework, waking up in the morning, things of the sort that just scream, "Put me off till later!!!"

Right now one of those things screaming was Zack Fair's book report. But he couldn't listen to it. He did for the past month and now he was less than four hours to complete it. At least one thing productive came out of it; the notes. Over the past month, he read the book and wrote down things that should be mentioned in the report. His boyfriend, Genesis, told him it was a complete waste of time and _always_ found something to distract Zack with (normally, his body).

Currently, the raven-haired teen was typing away at his laptop, occasionally pausing to look at or check off something in his notes. His brunette boyfriend sat in the armchair of his living room watching television. Occasionally, Genesis would look over to Zack, frowning, ("I'm not pouting. I'm _frowning_." he once said), then looked back to the screen. Zack, sitting upon the couch, would sometimes look up to see what was on TV, and currently a Death Note re-run was airing.

Genesis pout--frowned some more when his boyfriend wouldn't't look at him. That's why he tackled him.

"Genesis, what the hell?!" Zack yelped as the aforementioned male pounced on the couch, snatched up the laptop and papers, placed them on the coffee table and took place on his lap, all in a millisecond. Genesis smirked and, while licking Zack's neck, muttered, "Break time."

Zack sighed angrily. "I have less than four hours to finish this."

"Fifteen minutes wouldn't hurt." A hand slipped up Zack's shirt and was running up and down on his sculpted chest.

"Genesis, every second counts!" A skilled tongue licked and lapped at his neck.

"It can wait..." Another hand worked Zack's belt off.

"Genesis. I have to finish this! Gen-Genesis...," their hips clashed. "Ung..."

Lips finally placed over Zack's and Zack finally gave up. He knew Genesis wouldn't't stop. As the man took victory, he claimed his prize, slipping his tongue in the younger's mouth. Genesis's right hand slipped from under Zack's shirt and clasped Zack's left hand. Zack's right hand tangled itself in Genesis's hair while the latter's left hand worked its way into Zack's jeans.

They paused to take a breath. Zack's button and zipper were open, his shirt was pulled up, and his hands were still on Genesis. The latter's hair was mussed upon, his shirt had been taken off and cast aside, and he rested his head in the crook of Zack's neck.

"It's so hard to concentrate with you around," Zack murmured. Genesis grinned and lifted his head, placing kisses on Zack's neck before going to his chest.

"Mmmm..." Zack hummed. The teaser took it a step further, flicking out his tongue on the surrounded flesh. Zack moaned and squeezed Genesis's hand tighter. Then Genesis brought himself back up and gave the 16-year-old a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, Genesis wrapped Zack's legs around his waist and rose to his feet. "Which is it? The report or me?"

Zack eyed his laptop before wrapping his arms around Genesis's neck and saying, "The report can wait."

* * *

Yes, it continues. Don't worry. I'm not even finished writing it. Heh... Review please? 


	2. THE SMUT CONTINUES

And this chapter is dedicated to the awesome Chaos, who forced me to write this after watching Bleach. Yay for Chaos! XD

* * *

Genesis walked to the bedroom, keeping their lips and hips connected while he walked. As he strutted along, their jean covered boners rubbed against each other, causing both men to groan at the friction. When Genesis entered the bedroom, he lied down on top of Zack and began moving his lips along to his neck, loving the sounds pouring out of Zack's mouth. Zack's hands found the base of Genesis's shirt and he yanked up on it, pulling the older man's arms out of the sleeves and making him break the loving nips for a moment to pull it over his head. He threw the offensive piece of clothing at the floor and moved to take off his own shirt before Genesis stopped his hands and removed it for him. They stared at each other's sculpted chests for a few moments before Zack reached up, hooked his arm around Genesis's neck and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss.

Zack's legs were still hooked around his boyfriend's waist and their chests bumped together as they kissed and grinded into one another. The groans continued to flow out of their mouths before they couldn't stand it anymore. Genesis unbuttoned the younger's jeans and made his leg's lose grip around his waist, before pulling the pants down and off, his boxers following suit. He stared as his boyfriend's naked body, especially the lower portion, and took the man's length in his hand. At the contact, Zack moaned. The sound made Genesis grin and he began to pump him at an unnaturally fast pace. It wasn't before long that Zack came in his hand, screaming his name.

"Damn it, Genesis, that's not fair," he muttered, pulling at the mentioned man's sweat pants.

"Oh, you want these off?" Genesis grinned, standing up. Well if he wanted them off, might as well give him a show. He slowly pulled on the pull string, untying the bow he had there, before sliding them off achingly slow. Genesis wasn't the type to wear something under his pants so naturally, his hard-on sprang out immediately. It throbbed when Genesis looked at Zack again, making Zack blush and become hard again. Zack placed his feet at the back of Genesis' knees, making him fall on the bed and kneel between Zack's legs. He smiled at the meaning of it.

He began to reach for the lube he knew that Zack kept in his bedside drawer, but Zack grabbed his wrist and directed it towards his mouth, sucking on three fingers and covering them in saliva completely, making Genesis's throbbing boner twitch. When he thought they were coated good, he withdrew his fingers and placed Zack's legs on his shoulder. He kissed Zack to distract him and entered one digit. He hissed at the intrusion, biting on Genesis' lower lip. This only urged Genesis on more. He brushed against the uke's prostate causing him to scream. He grinned and slipped in the other two digits, slightly spreading them out, all the while poking that bundle of nerves that made him scream with pleasure. When Zack nodded, Genesis pulled his fingers out and placed the head of his cock at Zack's entrance, slowly pushing inside. When he was fully in, he let Zack grow accustomed to the feeling.

"Genesis," Zack whispered.

"Yes?" Genesis smiled.

"MOVE NOW," the younger ordered. At the command, Genesis pulled out almost completely and rammed himself back in, hitting his prostate dead on. Zack moaned and screamed Genesis's name. The pace picked up and Genesis began pumping Zack in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long until the uke came, his walls closing in on the seme, bringing him over the edge as well.

The next morning, Zack walked into the classroom, slightly limping and shadows under his eyes, handing in the report to Professor Genesis Rhapsodos. Genesis gave him a smirk and a wink and Zack walked back to his seat. The report may be crappy, but there were advantages to sleeping with your professor.

* * *

And there you have it! Now, review and make Smoothie giddy as a unicorn! 


End file.
